High School Never Ends chapter 1
by KatelynnMariah
Summary: One little night changed the lives of best friends Ryan Miller and Ava Kovich forever. Now, four years later, everyone has gone their separate ways and lost contact. But, upcoming events will bring the estranged friends back together again. Will old flames rekindle? New loves form? You know what they say, High School Never Ends. Full summary in first chapter


**A/N: **The idea for this fic is based on a roleplay group i used to be in. This is 4 years after they graduate high school. I'm really excited for this and I have many things planned. Read, Review and Enjoy! – Katie.

**Summary: **Biggest party of the year. End of summer before senior year. Everybody was there. Best friends Ryan Miller and Ava Kovich had a little too much to drink and that one little night changed their lives forever. Now, four years later, everyone has gone their separate ways and lost contact. But, upcoming events will bring the estranged friends back together again. Will old flames rekindle? New loves form? You know what they say, High School Never Ends.

**High School Never Ends chapter 1**

"Liam, come on." 22 year old Ava Kovich called out to her 4 year old son, whom was gathering un-necessary things for their weekly trip to the swimming pool. Since Ava was out of college for the summer, she had a lot more time to spend with her son. Which was her most favorite thing in the world. "I'm coming mommy!" he said in his small voice, the words were followed by the sound of little feet padding against the hardwood floor of their home. "Let's go!" Ava heard as she turned around to face her son. She laughed as the young boy smiled up at her. He had on a pair of sunglasses that were entirely to big for him, flippers, swimming rings and an inflatable tire tube around his waist. "Oh, honey. I don't think you'll be able to fit in your seat wearing all that stuff." She kneeled down and placed her hands on the tube. "Touchdown." Ava said as Liam lifted his arms up and she pulled the tube off him. "We'll set this in the seat beside you, okay?" Liam nodded and ran over to his flip-flops before pulling them on. "Don't forget the sunscreen, mommy. You know what happened last time!" he said matter of factly. "Yes, baby. I remember. And the sunscreen is in the bag." She reached into the bag and pulled it out, proving it to him. He gave her a thumbs up and opened the door. "Ready." The young adult nodded and locked the door before following her son outside to the car. She unlocked it and he opened the door and crawled in just as he always did. Ava reached him and sat the bag down before helping Liam buckle in. Once he was secure, she got in the drivers seat and buckled herself. "What are the tunes for today?" The young mother asked as she looked back at her son. "Katy Perry, momma!" He said excitedly. Ava laughed and stuck the CD in before pulling out of the driveway. As she drove, every once in awhile she would look in rear view mirror to see the handsome smiling, dancing boy in the back seat. She had been doing this all on her own since the say he was born and she was very proud of herself. He was so intelligent for his age and she believed she had done a pretty damn good job. Sure, he didn't have a father in his life like he needed. But, he had Ava's younger brother Logan, who was always willing to play games with his nephew. Liam's father, Ryan, had been out of the picture since he was about three months old. Right before the accident, Ava and Ryan had begun dating. And after the accident, he felt like he'd rather spend time with Alana Mahoe, his ex-girlfriend rather than his hurt girlfriend and premature son. After the two left the hospital, Ryan and Alana left for Florida for College. Leaving Ava to raise Liam on her own.

Ava's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Liam's cry. "Mommy, you're gonna miss the pool!" Ava laughed and hit the break, as her turn was fastly approaching. "I sure am. I better slow down, huh." Liam nodded quickly a she turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot. Ava put the car into park and shut it off. She stepped out and opened Liam's door, he didn't hesitate in taking off his seatbelt and rushing to the entrance. Everybody knew them there, so she knew he would be safe until she got inside as well. "Don't go in the water without me, Liam!" She called out and grabbed the bag and the tube. She locked her car and headed to the entrance. "Hey Ava." The owner, Mrs. Prescott called out. "Hey, Mrs. P. You guys look pretty busy today. Unusual for a Thursday." The woman nodded and grabbed a flyer, handing it to Ava. "Trenton's annual town festival is coming up." The young woman rose her eyebrow and took the flyer. "Oh, yeah. I remember. That is coming up, huh? I think I'm going to take Liam this year. He's old enough to enjoy it." She smiled and handed the flyer back. "Thanks for reminding me, Mrs. P." "No problem, Ava." She replied. The two women smiled at each other and Ava went to tend to her son.

Liam was already standing at their normal place, hopping up and down eager for his mother to bring over the towels so he could get in. He had already spotted some neighborhood friends and they were waving him over. She quickly walked over and sat the things down. After lying down the towels, she pulled out the sunscreen and pulled the small boy over to her. "Sunscreen time, water bug." She giggled softly and squeezed some onto her hand before rubbing it on his arms, chest, back and face. "Okay, mommy. Can I go now." Ava laughed and nodded. "Yes." She sat the bottle beside her and pulled off her shorts/shirt so she could apply her own sunscreen. Before she could get started, she felt a small hand touch her leg. "Mommy, mommy! You forgot a kiss." Ava couldn't help but to smile widely at the boy standing before her. "How could I!" she grinned and bent down and he placed a big kiss on her cheek. She then placed two fingers and a thumb on his chin and have him a big kiss. "I love you." Liam said softly. "I love you too." She grinned as he ran away. Ava then started applying sunscreen while she could, knowing Liam would be back any second to beg her to come in the pool with him. Sure enough, as soon as she had finished and closed the bottle, Ava heard a small voice yell "mommy" she looked up and he was waving her over. She smiled and stood up, walking over to the entrance of the pool. She brought the tube with her and as she got in, she got on it. Even if he didn't want to play with her, he just liked having her in the pool with him. Ava leaned back and relaxed a little, opening her eyes every so often to check on Liam, until about an hour later when she felt cold water on her warm, dry body. "I'm hungryyyy!" Liam called out. Ava laughed and opened her eyes, pulling up her sunglasses. "alright, let's go up to consessions." She said and got out of her tube. With the tire in one hand and her sons hand in the other, she stepped out of the pool and walked over to their things. Liam grabbed his towel and ran over to the canopy-covered area and sat down. He got a pretzel and popsicle just as he always did and when Ava arrived, she payed. The two sat down and shared the meal as always. After they were finished and were headed back to their spot, Liam accidentally ran into a man. "Woah there, little dude." He said and caught the 4 year old before he fell. "Liam! What did I tell you about running?" Ava exclaimed and sped walked to the group. "Sorry." Liam said in his soft voice. Ava finally looked up at the man he had run into. When her eyes met with his, her stomach got butterflies. But, at the same time a big rush of anger when through her. "Ava?" the man said softly. "Ryan.." She replied under her breath. She looked beside Ryan and sure enough, the girl standing next to him was Alana. She looked exactly the same. Except, she had a bump. '_oh, god. He got to her too.' _ Ava thought silently. She left her thoughts and smiled as if she was happy to see them. "Ryan! Hey." She repeated and hugged him. She took in a big breath as he hugged her back. He smelt the same. Many memories flooded Ava's mind as the two let go. "And Alana. Oh my gosh. Is that.. Are you.." Ava didn't really want to finish her sentence because if Alana was just fat, she didn't want to be rude. Alana laughed and placed her hands on her stomach. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She laughed again and smiled at Ryan. "it's a girl. She's due in late august." Ava faked a smiled and hugged her. "That's great! I'm really happy for you guys." _Not._ She couldn't believe Alana had let Ryan put her in the same position he had Ava four years earlier. But, then again, knowing Alana, it probably wasn't Ryan's. More than likely it was some guys that she had been seeing on the side. But, Ava kept her thoughts to herself. She felt a tugging at her towel, she looked down at Liam who had been standing there, listening to the estranged friends converse. "Oh, I'm sorry, bug." Ava placed her hands under Liam's armpits and then picked him up and sat him down on her hip. "This is Liam. Can you say hi?" Liam nodded and waved. "Mommy. I can introduce myself." He said grown up like. "My bad." She laughed. "Liam Bentley Miller. Nice to meet you sir and pretty lady." He winked and the three adults laughed. "He's quite the charmer, Ava." Alana said after Liam finished talking. "yeah, well. That's what happened when he spends time with my bother." Ryan hadn't really said anything. He was in awe. This was his son. The kid he had made with Ava.. he was walking and talking. And the sad thing was, Liam didn't even know his dad was right in front of him. "Mommy, can I go back in the pool?" Ava nodded and sat her son down. "15 more minutes, Liam. We have to go home and get ready for your t-ball game." Liam nodded and ran to the pool. "T-Ball?" Ryan finally said. "yeah, he loves it. Logan introduced it to him. They play all the time so I decided to let him join a team." Ava explained. "He's gorgeous." Ryan added. "Thanks. I did a pretty good job considering the circumstances, huh?" before Ryan could answer. Ava said goodbye to Alana and walked away. She really had nothing more to say to him. But, apparently he had more to say to her. "Ava, wait up!" She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the man she used to believed loved her. She looked pas him and Alana was talking to some old friends. "What?" She said sharply. "I'm sorry I never called after we left." He said with forgiving eyes. "No. Don't. Don't come here and see my son and fall in love and want to be in his life. I know what this is." Ava said, tearing up. "He's my son, Ava. I have a right too." Ryan replied, more seriousness in his town this time. "You gave up that right when you went to Florida with Alana. I'm not going to put you in my sons life and confuse him. He thinks his father is a superhero traveling all around the world saving people. That's how it's always been. Since the say he first asked about you. I refuse to put you in his life and say 'Oh, by the way, this is your daddy, Liam. He's not really a superhero.' Besides, you have a chance to start over with your baby with Alana. Do me a favor and don't bail on her like you did us." Ryan didn't reply. He just stared at Ava like he was at a loss for words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a t-ball game to get my son too." And with that, she gathered her things and pushed pass him. "Time to go Liam!" "But, mooooooom." He whined. "Liam, we have to go home and get you ready. Let's go. Now." He sighed and walked out of the pool. She wrapped him in a towel and gave him his shoes. As they walked out, hand in hand. Liam used his free hand to smile and wave at Ryan. When he looked at him, Ryan could see himself in the young boy. And at that moment, he knew he needed to be in Liam's life.


End file.
